Tale As Old As Time
by danrdarrenc
Summary: Draco and Hermione dance at the Yule Ball. Oneshot, songfic based on the song "Beauty and the Beast" from the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast."


It was Christmas day and Hermione Granger was in her Fourth Year dormitory of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry getting ready for the Yule Ball. She was looking at herself in the mirror, making sure that her powder blue dress robes were straight and unwrinkled. When she was certain that her robes were perfect, she applied Sleek-easy to her hair; immediately her frizzy curls became beautiful pin curls which she pinned up into a sleek bun, a few curls framing her face.

After she looked in the mirror one last time, Hermione left the dorm and walked down the stairs into the Gryffindor common room. When she reached the portrait that led to the corridor outside, Hermione took a deep breath and exited, making her way to the grand staircase that led down into the Entrance Hall.

Hermione stood at the top of the stairs, searching for her date. When she spotted Viktor Krum, she descended the staircase and met him at the bottom. She had a huge smile on her face when she came upon her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and their dates, Parvati Patil and Padma Patil, respectively.

"Hermione?" Harry said, surprised.

Ron's eyes widened in awe when he realized that it was indeed their friend on the arm of his favorite professional Quidditch player.

"Did I hear that right, Potter?" Malfoy sneered as he passed by with Pansy Parkinson on his arm. "Someone asked Granger to the Ball?"

"Hello, Malfoy," Hermione said, smirking as Malfoy's jaw dropped slightly open.

"EVERYONE WHO IS NOT A TOURNAMENT CHAMPION OR A DATE OF A CHAMPION PLEASE ENTER THE GREAT HALL NOW!" Professor McGonagall's voice reverberated around the Entrance Hall, rescuing Malfoy from having to further look like an idiot.

Ron and Padma walked away from their friends, without saying goodbye. Draco and Pansy both sneered at Hermione before they turned to enter the Great Hall. But before they crossed the threshold, Draco turned around and looked at Hermione who stared back at him suspiciously. When Draco and Pansy were out of sight, Hermione realized that there was something odd in Draco's eyes when he looked at her. She couldn't quite figure out what it was, but it wasn't the usual hatred and coldness to which she was so accustomed.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Hermione answered, coming out of her reverie.

The music started to play and the doors to the Great Hall opened. Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang led the other three couples – Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, Harry and Parvati, and Krum and Hermione – into the Great Hall and onto the dance floor. When the music stopped the four couples cleared the away and other ones began to wander into the space the champions had vacated. Hermione, Harry, and Parvati found the table on the side of the dining hall where Ron was moping and ignoring Padma Patil while Krum went to get him and Hermione drinks.

"It's hot in here, isn't it?" Hermione said, smiling.

"Oh, yeah. Must be really hot fraternizing with the enemy," Ron said sarcastically and bitterly.

Hermione scowled at Ron as Harry shifted uncomfortably. After staring daggers at Ron for a few seconds, she stood up and stalked away to the other side of the hall, Draco Malfoy watching her as she went.

"I'm gonna get a drink," Malfoy grunted to Pansy and walked away before she could respond. Without hesitation Malfoy stalked over to where Hermione was standing fuming about Ron's insult and waiting for Krum to give her her drink.

"Do you want to dance?" Draco brusquely asked Hermione as soon as he had approached her.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, a little more harshly than she meant to.

"Do you want to dance with me?" Draco repeated, a little more kindly.

**Tale as old as time,**

**True as it can be.**

**Barely even friends,**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly.**

Hermione stared at Malfoy. Her eyes flickered between his trying to determine if it was a joke or not. When she had come to the conclusion that he was being completely serious, Hermione nodded and smiled. Draco smiled at her in a way she had never seen Malfoy smile before; it wasn't the usual smirk that he wore, but a genuine smile that lit up his eyes.

Hermione took Draco's outstretched hand. Together they walked slowly and cautiously into the center of the Great Hall. As they moved, they were both very aware of the heads turning towards them. How very odd it must have been to the Hogwartians to see Draco Malfoy leading Hermione Granger out onto the dance floor.

**Just a little change,**

**Small, to say the least.**

**Both a little scared,**

**Neither one prepared,**

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Ever just the same.**

**Ever a surprise.**

**Ever as before,**

**Ever just as sure**

**As the sun will rise.**

As Hermione turned to face Draco, she saw Harry and Ron sitting at their table staring at her in disbelief. Ron's face was full of anger, while Harry's showed shock and confusion. Ignoring her friends' looks and knowing that she would have a lot of explaining to do later, Hermione put her arms around Draco's neck as he wrapped his around her waist. Slowly and awkwardly, they began to sway to the music.

"You look very pretty, Hermione," Draco said, trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you," Hermione said, more surprised at Draco's behavior than she already was. "You don't look so bad yourself." Draco smiled that real smile again.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione looked at Draco.

"Can I ask you something?" Draco looked steadily at Hermione. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I was dancing with you," Draco said, a hint of the Malfoy Hermione was used to in his voice.

"I know that," Hermione answered, a little edgier herself. "I mean, why?"

"I like you, Hermione. I always have."

"You never seemed to."  
"Well, obviously I couldn't show affection for you. I would have been murdered by the Slytherins if my father didn't do it first," Draco said, his voice bitter.

"But you're dancing with me," Hermione said, confused.

"Yes. I saw you tonight and decided that I didn't care," Draco said. Hermione smiled. "What about you? What's Potter going to say?"

"I'll deal with Harry and Ron. They'll get over it," Hermione said, matter-of-factly, though she was not sure she believed it.

"If you say so," Draco said, and slowly moved his head towards Hermione, gently placing his lips on hers.

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song.**

**Bittersweet and strange,**

**Finding you can change,**

**Learning you were wrong.**

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the East.**

**Tale as old as time,**

**Song as old as rhyme.**

**Beauty and the Beast.**

**Tale as old as time,**

**Song as old as rhyme,**

**Beauty and the Beast.**


End file.
